Take my breath away
by Ame Burst
Summary: Cas está en coma. Se siente ridículo cuando sigue a su familia por los corredores siendo un fantasma, pero se siente aún más ridículo cuando un adonis de ojos verdes continúa su ridícula canción y comienza a hablarle. / AU, Destiel.
1. Laugh, I nearly died

**_Título:_** _Take my breath away._

 ** _Resumen:_** _Cas está en coma. Se siente ridículo cuando sigue a su familia por los corredores siendo un fantasma, pero se siente aún más ridículo cuando un adonis de ojos verdes continúa su ridícula canción y comienza a hablarle._

 ** _Palabras:_** _1.573_

 ** _Rated:_** _T (por lenguaje)_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _AU, Slash, OoC._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Supernatural no me pertenece, son propiedad de CW, WB y Eric Kripke._

 ** _No estaba segura de si publicar esto o no, pero realmente amo el Destiel y quería escribir de ellos, así que espero les guste :)  
Y no esperen demasiado, es un fic muy normal, de verdad, nada que sea super especial. (?_**

 ** _I'm so sick and tired  
Now I'm on the side  
Feeling so despised  
When you laugh, laugh  
I almost died_**

 ** _Laugh, I Nearly Died – The Rolling Stones._**

Castiel Novak era joven, tenía toda su vida por delante antes de aquél accidente que lo dejo en coma. No podían entender como había ocurrido, " _Él era muy cuidadoso_ ", no dejaba de repetir su madre, aún sin asumir lo que le había ocurrido a su pequeño hijo. El coche avanzó y lo arrolló rápidamente, como si simplemente quisiera acabar con su vida. No encontraron al conductor, y la policía no desperdició demasiado en eso.

Los médicos habían dicho que él estaba fuera de peligro y que no entendían porque no despertaba, pero simplemente decidieron darle tiempo.

 ** _Primer mes._**

Castiel volvía a mirar a su cuerpo con desagrado, cansado de no poder regresar a él. Ya había intentado recostarse encima de sí mismo –lo cual había sido una experiencia muy rara, y, realmente no tenía más ideas que esas.

Estaba vestido con la ropa exacta del día de su accidente, mentalmente agradeció no haber estado con su camiseta de _Doctor Who_ o alguna de esas cosas, simplemente una gabardina encima de una camisa, con una corbata y un pantalón negro, con un par de zapatos, ligeramente formal, pero nada muy extraño.

Se mordió el labio cuando vio a su hermano Gabriel entrar por cuarta vez ese día.

—Cas, pequeño bribón, de verdad estamos todos muy preocupados por ti.— Se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la cama y le acomodó el cabello a su hermanito.— Cuando quieras despertar, quizás ya ni estemos aquí y estaremos bebiendo en el caribe. Bueno, no bebiendo, a nuestros padres no les gustan esas cosas.—Le sonrió. — ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Yo beberé hasta que alguna lugareña me lleve a su casa!— Cas río, aun sabiendo que nadie podía oírlo.— Te voy a estar esperando, así vamos juntos y vienes a rescatarme si ella no quiere dejarme ir.

Gabriel se levantó y miró a su hermano por última vez antes de irse.

Cas ya había dejado de seguir a su familia hacía una semana, había decidido que era inútil y que solo lo hacía sentir mal, como si toda la culpa del accidente cayera encima de su persona. Aunque esta vez, decidió seguirlo, solo por dejar atrás el aburrimiento que le daba ser un fantasma « _¿Y mis sustos? ¿Y el arrojarles cosas a la gente?_ » Pensó para sí mismo mientras veía a su hermano mayor sentarse lejos de su familia, como de costumbre.

—¿Y?, ¿cómo está?—Un joven se le acercó a Gabriel y se sentó al lado suyo. Nunca antes lo había visto, era extremadamente guapo, y Cas no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esos ojos verdes que podrían arrasar con todo a su alrededor, tan llenos de dolor y madurez. Castiel Novak sintió un click dentro suyo, y en su cabeza comenzó a sonar _Accidentally In Love_ ; « _¿Puede esto ser más ridículo?_ »

—Esta… vivo.— Le respondió Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros. Pero el de ojos azules ya no estaba escuchando.

Hablaban y hablaban, pero Cas solo los observaba, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las ganas de cantar, ¿y quién iba a oírlo?

— _Come on, come on, turn a little faster_ — Comenzó a cantar Castiel, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared más cercana, tapando sus ojos con su brazo y conteniendo una sonrisa por lo estúpido de la situación.— _Come on, come on, the world will follow after_ — Abrió la boca para continuar, pero escuchó a alguien continuando la canción.

— _Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love._ — El joven de ojos verdes estaba susurrando la canción mientras que Gabriel se levantaba, su conversación parecía haber terminado.

Cas tuvo la tentación de ir e intentar hablarle, pero la situación se estaba tornando más y más absurda, y él de ojos verdes se acercó a él: —¿ _Accidentally in Love_ ? De todas las buenas canciones en el mundo, ¿esa?— Le reclamó. Cas lo miro, con los ojos muy abiertos, y se señaló torpemente

—¿Yo? —Preguntó girando ligeramente la cabeza hacía la derecha.

—¿Ves a alguien más?— Cas lo observó rodar los ojos y se tomó el tiempo de verlo detenidamente. Llevaba una barba de dos días, un jean gastados, una remera blanca y una campera de cuero, sin olvidar el par de zapatillas negras. —Soy Dean.— Agregó, tendiéndole la mano.

—Castiel.— Respondió un tanto inseguro, mirando la mano de Dean, pero sin responderla, estaba seguro de que sería raro que lo atravesara y luego le dijera " _Hola, soy un fantasma y ahora sabes mi nombre, ya estas maldito._ "

Bueno, sería gracioso ver su rostro de desconcierto.

—¿Castiel? ¿Cas?— El nombrado asintió, sin entender a donde quería llegar con esto. El de ojos verdes, al ver al otro tan confundido, sonrió.— Es una casualidad, pero te llamas como el hermano de un amigo. Uno que está en…— Lo miró unos segundos de arriba abajo, y casi al instante corrió hacía donde estaba Gabriel.

Bueno, ya vio su rostro de desconcierto.

A los minutos volvió, con una foto del mismo Cas y comenzó a comparar la imagen con la persona que tenía frente a sí mismo.

—Bien. O le estás jugando una broma de mal gusto a tu familia, o tienes un hermano gemelo, o alguna de estas cosas. — Dean casi rogaba con la mirada que en realidad le dijera que todo era una broma.

—No haría eso— Castiel lo miró fijamente. — Atraviésame.— Le ordenó.

—Hey, hey, espera, ¿no es un poco pronto para eso? Apenas nos conocemos.— Dean sonrió por su propia broma y Cas suspiró, pasando a través del ojiverde. — Eso fue… espera, ¿acabas de _entrar_ en mí?

—No literalmente— Aclaró Cas. —Por cierto— Agregó—la gente te mira, quizás sea porque estás hablando solo.

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Esto es tan malditamente extraño.— Miró hacía el techo.— ¿Solo yo puedo...? Bueno, ya sabes.— Hizo un movimiento con la mano y luego se rascó la cabeza— ¿Nadie más te puede ver?

—No.—Cas comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación y Dean lo siguió sin esperar invitación. — En realidad, no entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo.— Se volteó y lo miró fijamente, casi apoyando su nariz contra la de él.— ¿Qué tienes de especial Dean?— Preguntó más que nada para sí mismo.

Dean parpadeó unos segundos y se humedeció los labios.

—Quizás tenga que ayudarte a volver.

—O quizás me tengas que ayudar a llegar al otro lado.— Agregó el ojiazul.

—O tal vez es solo coincidencia. — Volvieron a caminar, mientras Dean ignoraba las miradas recelosas que la gente le dedicaba.

Al llegar a la habitación, Cas atravesó la puerta y Dean suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo?

Entró antes de que el otro se apareciera de la nada y observó cómo Cas miraba por la ventana, mientras la parte física de él estaba acostada en la cama, totalmente inerte.

Dean sintió un vacío en su pecho, y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Sientes algo?— Preguntó el de ojos verdes.— Me refiero...—Le tocó la mano suavemente, simplemente acariciándola— ¿Sientes esto?

Cas podía sentir unas cosquillas subiendo por su espalda y un ligero calor en su mano.

—Si. No es la exacta sensación de un roce, pero siento algo.— Se dio la vuelta.— ¿Vas a intentar ayudarme?

Dean miró a Castiel antes de asentir:— Haré lo que pueda.

—Entonces dile algo por mí a Gabriel.— Dean asintió con la cabeza.

—Gab— Lo llamó Dean— Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Vas a cortar conmigo ahora?— Hizo un puchero y luego sonrió, guiñándole un ojo— Dime, te escucho.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas del hospital, esas de plástico que son incómodas a más no poder y Dean tanto odiaba.

—No me mates, y no pienses que es una falta de respeto hacia ti o a tu familia o esas cosas.—Miró hacía Cas, el cual no era visible para nadie más, repitiendo lo que él le decía.— " _Realmente siento lo del accidente, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, pero sé que el coche me atropelló a propósito, y de verdad, me preocupa que intenten hacerle algo a ustedes también_."— La cara de Gabriel era de sorpresa y mucha rabia contenida. Parecía que iba a pegarle un puñetazo en cualquier momento. Dean le dio unos segundos antes de continuar.— " _Estoy bien, no sé cómo volver, y tuve algo de miedo al principio, pensé que había muerto, pero luego vi a mi cuerpo y a todos ustedes llorando a mi alrededor. Uno por uno entraban_ _a decirme cosas_."— Gabriel miró hacía donde Dean dirigía la mirada.— " _Y sí, quiero ir al caribe mientras tu bebes y luego ir a buscarte a casa de la chica con la que te vayas, ¿vas a esperar por mí, Gabriel?_ "— Si bien Dean no había entendido la última parte, pudo ver como su amigo se frotaba los ojos, sonriendo, murmurando un simple " _claro que sí, Cas_ ".

Dean le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Castiel te quiere ver bien, nada más que eso.—Le sonrió — Él va a estar bien.

Gabriel no preguntó porque Dean podía hablar con Cas, ni si era verdad, pero sabía que Dean jamás mentiría con algo como eso; al menos de eso podía estar seguro.

Y Castiel entendió un poquito más a Dean, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo sin importar que, cosa que lo animó.

Pero no podía quitarse esa sensación que había tenido al verlo por primera vez, ese click.


	2. I don't want to miss a thing

**_Muy rápido lo subí, si, ¡es que simplemente no me puedo contener! Cualquier review es recibida con cariño :3_**

 ** _I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating.  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever._**

 ** _I don't want to miss a thing – Aerosmith._**

Unos días después de su primer encuentro, Dean se apareció en la habitación, pero no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba un joven bastante alto con el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, Castiel desconfió unos minutos de las intenciones del joven, pero el ojiverde parecía bastante seguro sobre él.

El chico nuevo se presentó a sí mismo como Sam, mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso. Dean sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Castiel:—Es mi hermanito— Aclaró —Lo traje porque creo que nos puede ayudar con todo esto.

Cas soltó un quejido.

—No quería involucrar tanta gente en esto, además, ¿en que nos puede ayudar tu hermano menor?— Chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente molesto.

Dean no borró la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro ni ante la molestia que mostraba el otro:—Es más inteligente de lo que crees, te lo aseguro.— Sam observó a Dean, confuso. Solo veía a su hermano hablar solo y eso realmente comenzaba a preocuparle. De no ser porque realmente confiaba en su palabra, ya lo habría mandado a un manicomio.

El menor de los hermanos acomodó en el suelo de la habitación una ouija que había sacado de su bolso anteriormente, Dean río ante lo estúpida que le resultaba la idea.

—Realmente no sé si Cas podrá mover eso.— Comenzó —Y si no puede hacerlo, simplemente tendrás que creer en mi palabra Sammy, esto no es una puta película de terror, es la vida real.— Sam lo ignoró y se sentó frente al tablero.

—Cas, si es verdad lo que mi hermano me contó, me gustaría que me dieras una prueba.— Castiel miró a Dean algo asustado.

—En realidad no sé si puedo mover esa cosa, no lo había intentado antes.

Dean suspiró y se encogió de hombros:—Al menos inténtalo, si no puedes no creo que sea el fin del mundo tampoco.

Cas asintió y se sentó frente a Sam, mirando el rectángulo de madera frente a sí. Tragó aire y suspiró profundamente antes de tocar el puntero triangular, moviéndolo con un poco de esfuerzo hacía algunas letras, formando un " _soy real_ " que causo al menor de los hermanos un pequeño escalofrío. Sam se volteó sorprendido hacía Dean, quién había susurrado para el ojiazul un " _eres_ _como el maldito Toby de Actividad Paranormal_ "

—¿Era verdad, entonces?— Le preguntó.

—¡Claro que era verdad!— Respondió cruzándose de brazos— ¿Pensabas que mentiría con algo como esto?

Dean estaba claramente molesto, y Sam solo se encogió de hombros levemente:—Haz hecho cosas peores.— El menor de los hermanos dirigió su vista hacía donde supuso que estaría Castiel, frente al tablero, y habló— Intentaremos ayudarte, por mi parte te prometo que no dejaremos que te ocurra nada malo.— Dean bufó y Sam continúo —Hay veces en las que mi hermano te sacará de quicio, y querrás mandarlo muy lejos de ti, pero realmente tiene buenas intenciones. — El ojiverde le propinó un suave golpe en la cabeza y suspiró.

—Yo puedo decirte que es lo que Cas dice, no hace falta que utilicen _eso_ — Dijo, mirando con cierto desdén a esa ouija que estaba colocada en el suelo.

Sam guardó todo nuevamente en su bolso y rápidamente se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando a Dean, quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta.

Cas se acercó al mayor de los hermanos:—¿Está bien que él nos ayude? ¿Realmente quieres involucrarlo en esto?— Dean pudo ver la seriedad en el rostro de Castiel, ante la cual se sintió aplastado, por lo que miró a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no? Es un ratón de biblioteca, será de mucha ayuda.— Cas suspiró y se sentó junto a Sam. Estaba claro que él no podía verlo, pero sin embargo quería intentar una última cosa.

—Dean, por favor, dile esto de mi parte.— Este asintió y miró a su hermano.

—Sammy, Cas quiere decirte algo.— Sam no dijo nada, pero lo observaba con atención, lo que le dio pie a continuar. — " _No hace falta que pierdas tiempo en esto, creo que Dean y yo podemos hacerlo._ " — Repitió el ojiverde— " _Si tienes novia, pasa tiempo con ella. Si te gusta alguien, intenta conquistarla. Si quieres pasar el día encerrado mirando series o estudiando, hazlo._ " —Dean se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar— " _Aprecio que me ayudes, pero no quiero involucrar demasiada gente en esto._ "

Sam sonrió con dulzura:—Realmente eres muy amable Cas, pero yo quiero ayudar— Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—" _¿No tienes exámenes o algo por lo que debas estudiar?_ "— Dean repitió.

—Eso suena realmente irónico viniendo de la boca de mi hermano.— Sam tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, y el mayor se puso firme, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué insinúas?

El menor soltó una carcajada:—Nada.

Y Castiel río, río por esas pequeñas riñas que tenían, por esa forma tan fraternal de tratarse el uno con el otro, por esas pequeñas formas de provocar una reacción.

El ojiazul le puso una mano en el hombro al de ojos verdes como pudo: —Si tu hermano quiere seguir ayudando, está bien por mí, pero puede hacerlo desde su casa, ¿no? Así no es necesario que pierda su valioso tiempo viniendo hasta aquí.

El mayor decidió que esa era una buena idea y se la sugirió a su hermano, el cual aceptó, ya que desde su casa podría buscar mayor cantidad de cosas por internet. Pero solo accedió con la condición de que se enteraría de todo lo que ocurriera y podría darle algunas noticias a Cas él mismo.

Dean había pensado en negarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era estúpido de su parte, no es como si el ojiazul fuera suyo o algo de ese estilo, solo era alguien a quien simplemente quería ayudar.

Cas se había dado cuenta de que Sam solo había puesto esas condiciones para molestar a su hermano, y eso realmente le sacaba unas cuantas sonrisas.

 ** _Segundo mes._**

Dean entró a la habitación con un gran libro y un cuaderno con algunas fotocopias dentro.

—¿Y eso?— Preguntó Cas claramente curioso.

—Yo no soy de los que suelen leer, por eso Sammy lo hizo por mí, y me resaltó lo que parecía importante.— Sonrió, casi demasiado orgulloso como para no haber hecho nada.

—Sam, que tiene diecisiete, ¿se puso a perder tiempo nuevamente haciendo lo que tu debías?— Cas negó con la cabeza. —Deberías haberme traído el libro a mí, así no lo molestabas a él.

Dean bufó:—Sammy eligió ayudarnos, así que no veo la razón de tu molestia.— Dejo todo encima de una mesita. —Además, estuvimos buscando cosas al respecto de tu condición.

Castiel Novak se preguntó a si mismo si había hecho bien en pedir la ayuda de Dean Winchester.

—Bien, ¿qué encontraron?— Se rindió, ganando una sonrisa por parte del ojiverde.

—Buscamos un poco en internet esta vez, se habla mucho de viajes astrales y paz y amor y _bla bla bla_.— Se acercó al cuerpo de Cas por primera vez desde que había llegado y notó el tubo en su nariz junto a la máquina, ¿cómo no lo vio antes? —Cas, esa máquina...

—Estuve por ahogarme, los médicos decidieron que lo más seguro para mi ahora mismo era usar un respirador artificial.— Espero unos segundos y continuó, mirando a Dean. — Mi coma se está haciendo más profundo, ya pasaron dos meses.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Dean no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien.— Intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro y esta paso de largo, haciendo que se irritara al no poder consolar a su amigo.

—Lo sé.— Cas le sonrió y luego suspiró, sentándose en la cama, mirándose a sí mismo. —Dean, si muero, ¿qué me pasara?

El nombrado tragó saliva:—Nadie lo sabe.— El ojiazul se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró profundamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar que muera.— Dejo escapar sin demasiada preocupación.

Dean apenas levantó la vista para ver al otro, en una clara muestra de su desagrado por aquella idea:—No.

—Dean, no deberías aferrarte en intentar salvar a los que ya están muertos.— El azabache no quería decir eso en realidad, pero no sabía cómo pedirle que lo deje, que probablemente daría menos problemas si estuviera muerto.

—No voy a dejar que muera Cas.— Respondió firmemente— Si luego de que te salvo, mueres en otro accidente, ya será cosa tuya, pero te prometo que volverás.

—A duras penas me conoces hace un mes, ¿qué te hace quererme salvarme tan fervientemente?— Cas se había separado de la pared, caminando hacia donde estaba Dean. —No puedes ser tan amable como para hacerlo porque sí.

—Es verdad, no soy tan amable como para hacerlo porque si.— Dean se acercó al libro y lo abrió.— Lo hago porque creo que realmente podríamos llevarnos bien, que podríamos ser grandes amigos. Porque mi instinto me dice que lo haga, y siempre le hago caso.

Cas no dijo nada más, solo lo observó en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, quizás Dean también había sentido ese click.

Se pusieron a leer el libro y las copias- más bien, Dean sostenía las cosas y Cas sacaba teorías.

—Somos un gran equipo.— Sugirió el ojiverde a los minutos. —Quiero decir, míranos, tu eres el cerebro y yo el guapo.— Cas dejó escapar unas carcajadas y Dean también lo hizo.

Pese a pasar casi una hora de búsqueda, ninguna de las cosas que encontraban convencían a Cas, nada era como lo que él estaba viviendo, no del todo.

—" _El estado de coma se puede presentar como una complicación de una enfermedad subyacente o como resultado de lesiones, tales como traumatismo del cráneo_."— Leyó Castiel. —Pero según los médicos, no tengo nada, simplemente no despierto.

—Quizás estés en uno de esos viajes astrales que dice esa señora.— Dean levantó una copia.— Aunque no me fio realmente de eso, hablan de cosas extrañas.

—¿Más extraño que tu hablando con un espíritu en la habitación dónde está su cuerpo en coma?— Dean sonrió.

—Más extraño aún.— Dejaron todo en la mesa y Dean suspiró —Buscaré más cosas, lo averiguaremos.


	3. Dust in the Wind

**_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment  
And the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, in curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_**

 ** _Dust in the wind - Kansas_**

Dean pasaba horas en el hospital, muchas veces debía esconder de los doctores para que no lo echaran del lugar, en otras ocasiones, Cas y él caminaban por el lugar, hablando y sacando teorías, ya había aprendido a ignorar a la gente que lo observaba.

Pasaba tanto tiempo junto a Cas que podía jurar que ya sabía reconocer su rostro de confusión, esa simple mueca que le provocaba un sonrisa en lo más profundo de su ser. Casi podría decir que sentía que lo conocía mucho más tiempo, no simplemente dos meses; Cas era alguien especial, alguien que te hacía sentir bien por ser quien eras.

Y Dean era amigo de él.

Sam, Dean y Cas habían buscado por demasiado tiempo la razón de que Castiel pudiera dar vueltas lejos de su cuerpo, pero no había ninguna. Bueno, Dean no había leído tanto como los otros dos, pero ponía mucha voluntad en lo que hacía y eso era apreciado por el ojiazul; Ninguna de las noticias que encontraba encajaban en el perfil, no había información sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Cas realmente, era algo nuevo y misterioso.

Castiel quería rendirse, simplemente dejar que ocurra lo que estaba claro que pasaría, pero seguía intentándolo al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba Dean, y esas increíbles ganas que tenía por salvarlo: Cas no podía creer que alguien como él estuviera ayudándolo.

Las horas de visitas se habían acabado, y las enfermeras estaban verificando que no quedara nadie dentro. Claro que Dean ya sabía dónde esconderse para pasar desapercibido.

Una vez ya estaban seguros, Castiel se sentó en el suelo, contra la puerta, y Dean lo acompañó.

—Gracias.— Murmuró el azabache.

—Es lo que haría por cualquier persona.— Le sonrió y Cas sintió una molestia dentro suyo.

—Claro.— Lo observó unos segundos y luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. —Pero aun así, gracias.

Dean decidió preguntarle algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza esos últimos días

—Cas, ¿puedes salir del hospital?

Castiel mostró confusión en su rostro y lentamente respondió:—No lo intenté.

—¿Quieres probarlo ahora?— Dean se levantó con cierta ilusión en el rostro, Castiel no pudo negarse ante eso.

—¿Dónde iremos?— Preguntó el ojiazul, levantándose también.

—A mi casa, ¿no está eso claro?— Cas sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

—¿No esta Sam estudiando para sus exámenes en tu casa?— Dean río tan fuerte que todo el mundo volteó a verlo.

—El pequeño Sammy está _estudiando_ en casa de su novia. —Colocó unas comillas con los dedos en palabra "estudiando".— Hace bastante que no lo veo en casa en las noches, pero siempre aparece por las mañanas. — El ojiverde no podía borrar la orgullosa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Castiel dejó escapar una carcajada y lo siguió. Cas había estado sospechando que Sam tenía novia, pero hasta ese momento no estaba seguro, y se sentía tan orgulloso como si fuera uno de sus hermanos.

¿Y qué tal Dean? ¿Él tendría novia? Era muy bien parecido, muchas chicas debían estar tras de él. Seguro tenía novia y estaba perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como Cas simplemente porque era buena persona, no porque había sentido es click que Castiel no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

El azabache se deprimió ligeramente, pero le sonrió a su compañero:—Entonces vayamos a tu casa, siempre y cuando pueda salir.

Llegaron a la entrada y Dean salió rápidamente, girándose para ver si Castiel podía salir. Y sí, consiguió salir, y fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

El ojiverde sonrió con gran alegría:—¡Sí!— Gritó y luego de un giro de felicidad, volvió a caminar. —Ya me estaba cansando de escabullirme todo el rato de los doctores.— Se retractó automáticamente. —Quiero decir, no es que no valiera la pena, claro que lo hacía, pero estaba cansado de comer cosas que dan en los hospitales. Definitivamente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.— Caminaba rápida y felizmente, y Castiel lo seguía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—También pudiste habérmelo sugerido antes y hubiera sido más fácil.— Se burló Castiel. Dean intento fingir enojo, pero sus ojos lo delataban

—Tú tampoco lo mencionaste, _genio_.— Murmuró entre dientes el Winchester.

Cas sonreía, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Realmente lo hacía feliz estar con Dean, habían sido los mejores dos meses de toda su vida, y estaba malditamente inconsciente. Nunca había hablado con demasiadas personas, por lo que no mantenía largas relaciones con la gente y realmente no entendía demasiado eso de que otra persona te hiciera sentir completo.

 _Hasta ese momento._

Caminaron muy poco tiempo, quizás unos cuatro minutos hasta llegar a la casa de los Winchester. Dean vivía realmente cerca del hospital, quizás por eso había estado con Gabriel el día en el que Cas lo vio por primera vez.

Entraron a la casa, era normal, modesta: un piso arriba con tres habitaciones, una cocina abajo, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar donde había un sofá y una tele.

Dean le sonrió:—Bienvenido a mi morada.— Miró alrededor, verificando que nadie estuviera ahí. Por suerte, ni un alma parecía estar con ellos. —Ponte cómodo.— El ojiverde se sentó en el sofá, sabiendo que Cas lo imitaría. —Ahora que sabes que puedes salir del hospital, ¿Por qué no sales a recorrer el mundo?

El ojiazul río:—No creo recordar mucho de esto, no creo que valga la pena.

Dean fingió una sonrisa, pero se le podía ver levemente triste. Solo sonreía porque sabía que debía:—¿Realmente crees que no recordarás _nada_ del ahora?

—Es poco probable que pueda recordar que me vi a mi mismo, ¿no?— El ojiverde asintió y encendió la televisión. Fue a buscar una cerveza y luego puso un aburrido partido de béisbol. —¿Realmente te gusta esto?

—No— Respondió sinceramente. —Mi padre solía ver los partidos, supongo que solo es costumbre.

En ese momento, Castiel se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre Dean y su familia más allá de Sam. Quizás tenía un padre que se preocupaba cuando su hijo no aparecía por las noches o llegaba extremadamente tarde. Estas últimas semanas habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿acaso nadie se preocupaba por él?

Pasados unos minutos, Castiel preguntó:—¿Y tus padres?

—Mamá murió en un accidente cuando tenía cinco, un incendio en nuestra antigua casa en Kansas.— Bebió un trago de su botella. —Nuestro padre… Realmente no lo vemos mucho, aparece cada tanto cuando esta corto de dinero o cuando está herido.— Señaló la puerta. —Vivimos cerca del hospital para poder llevarlo rápidamente.— Susurró, pero casi al instante suspiró y colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Es algo deprimente, no crees? Cuéntame de tu vida.

Cas negó con la cabeza, sin acordarse realmente algo interesante que contarle:—No hay mucho que decir. Mis padres son religiosos, por lo que todos mis hermanos tienen nombres de ángeles de Dios.— Dean asintió, escuchando con atención. —Tengo una familia grande, muchos hermanos, muchos primos. —Intentó recordar más detalles— Son ultraconservadores, intentaron que mis hermanos fueran curas, y mi hermana monja, pero ningún quiso, por eso mis hermanos terminaron por independizarse apenas pudieron hasta que simplemente quede yo, y no soy exactamente su orgullo, pero me aceptan.— Castiel río. —Mi padre me dejo salir en muchas ocasiones en secreto, hice demasiadas cosas que ninguno de ellos saben.

Dean sonrió y terminó su botella.

—¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos?

—No realmente. Son agradables depende el día, pero no tengo mucha relación con la mayoría. —Suspiró— Aunque quizás con Gabriel sea diferente, es decir, no es como Sam y tú, pero es el que mejor me cae de todos.

—Él te quiere.— Agregó Dean.

—Viene a verme todos los días, sé que me quiere. Es un buen hermano, aprendí a apreciarlo más este último mes.

Dean cambió de canal, sin saber que más decir, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza: —Eso que le dijiste a Gab, de que no te habían atropellado por accidente, ¿qué fue?

—No estoy seguro de quien era, pero sé que no fue accidental.— Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. —Puedo recordar ese coche aparcado, no parecía que fuese a avanzar, y acelero como nunca antes hubiera visto.— Miró al ojiverde —Pero no me preocupa demasiado, siempre y cuando no le pase nada a mi familia.— Dean asintió y volvió a cambiar emisora, haciendo zapping entre distintos canales de deportes. —¿Solo miras deportes?— Se quejó Cas a los minutos. —Veamos otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que el deporte?

Cas sonrió con malicia:— _Doctor Sexy_.

Dean abrió la boca y se tensó, completamente sorprendido: —¿Fue Sam verdad?

—Claro que fue Sam—Castiel no pudo evitar reír fuertemente ante el rostro de su acompañante—No te hagas el duro, puedes ver lo que quiera conmigo, no lo recordaré luego.

El ojiverde miró hacía el reloj y suspiró en rendición:—Bien, ya va a comenzar el capítulo, mejor cambio.

El de ojos azules no pudo parar de reír ese día.

 ** _Tercer mes._**

Castiel ya no recordaba lo que era hablar con otra persona que no fuera Dean, tal vez por eso mismo lo olvidaba, disfrutaba tanto el tiempo que pasaba junto a este que no sentía la necesidad de otros seres humanos.

Pero eso lo hacía molestarse. Lo molestaba cada vez que su hermano aparecía para verlo y hablara con él, le molestaba cada vez que alguien le decía que despertara, es decir, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo y aun así no podía hacer nada.

Miró hacía la puerta, esperando que Dean la abriera felizmente y lo recibiera con una gran sonrisa.

Pero paso el tiempo, y Cas se frustraba cada vez más.

Mirando a su cuerpo con desdén, comenzó a gritar: —¿¡Por qué no despiertas!?, ¿¡por qué no dejas de traerles problemas al resto!?— Tomó aire. —Solo estoy pidiendo que despiertes, o que mueras, o que hagas algo. Ya no lo resisto.

 _Por favor_ … Susurró para sí mismo.


	4. Good Times Bad Times

**_I know what it means to be alone, I sure do wish I was at home.  
I don't care what the neighbors say, I'm gonna love you each and every day.  
You can feel the beat within my heart.  
Realize, sweet babe, we ain't ever gonna part._**

 ** _Good Times Bad Times – Led Zeppelin_**

—Dean, encontré algo, un hechizo— Comenzó Sam. —O algo así…— La mueca que el mayor tenía en su rostro era suficiente para saber que no creía en eso, y Sam sonrió, comprendiendo su sentimiento. —Sé que no te gusta esto, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. —Dean puso los ojos en blanco. —Solo que, no son cosas fáciles de conseguir.

—Dime que necesitas, sé a quién pedirle. Sam anotó unas cosas y le dio el papel: " _Tres falanges de un hombre justo, las alas de una Ornithoptera alexandrae, aceite santo y un frasco de sangre de un hijo bastardo_ " —No creo en esto, ya lo sabes. Y no es un poco, no lo sé, ¿satánico?— Sam se encogió de hombros

—Por probar no perdemos nada, ya lo dije, es lo mejor que tenemos. Es una situación extraña y tendremos que tomar medidas diferentes.— Dean negó con la cabeza se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Bien, ve al hospital y dile a Cas que no iré hoy. Intenta que él te oiga, sé que no sabes dónde está, pero asegúrate de que él lo sabe antes de volver.— Sam asintió.

Dean salió de la casa y miró la lista fijamente, no eran cosas que él pudiera conseguir, pero sabía quién si lo haría por él. Tomo a su bebé, su Impala del '67 en perfecto estado y comenzó a manejar con su casete de AC/DC sonando a todo volumen.

Manejó algunos kilómetros hasta llegar a donde quería, una mansión que estaba claramente repleta de guardias vigilando a cada persona que se aparecía por ahí. Dean suspiró en rendición y apretó el botón del timbre y del intercomunicador salió una voz que le resultaba odiosamente conocida.

—¿Si?

—Tanto tiempo— El ojiverde intentaba fingir una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que el otro no lo estaba viendo.

—Ardilla— Le dijo, y por su tono de voz, parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa. —Veo que necesitas algo.

—Tan listo como siempre, Crowley.— Respondió con ligero sarcasmo. —Sí, necesito algo, algunas cosas que yo no puedo conseguir pero sé que tú podrás.

—Gracias por la confianza en mi persona.— El portón se abrió —Puedes pasar.

Dean entró y caminó un poco hasta llegar a la entrada, donde el mayor lo estaba esperando, se acercó e hizo amague de darle un abrazo al Winchester, pero este se alejó un poco.

—¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo, Dean? —Le criticó con una sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para que hayas recurrido a mí?

—Ya te lo dije, necesito unas cosas y yo no podré conseguirlas.— Dean se cruzó de brazos, se lo podía ver ligeramente tenso.

—No será gratis.— Le aclaró el más bajo.

—Tranquilo, lo sé.

—Bien, desembucha, dime lo que necesitas— El ojiverde le dio la lista que Sam había escrito para él y Crowley arqueó una ceja.— Bueno, parece que alguien se ha ido al lado oscuro y planea invocar al demonio.— Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Pero no me incumbe en lo absoluto lo que vayas a hacer con esto Ardilla, así que lo conseguiré. —Dean relajó su postura un poco, y entonces Crowley sonrió ampliamente— Pero a cambio quiero algo que te importa mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, tu preciado Impala.

Dean se quedó tieso, y la rabia comenzó a fluir dentro de él:—¡Nunca te gustó mi auto!— Le gritó. —Nunca lo tendrás, hijo de perra.— Crowley no podía borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—No me gusta, pero a ti sí. Así que ordena las prioridades Winchester, las cosas de la lista, o tu auto. —Dean miro su preciosa Impala a lo lejos, varios segundos y luego pensó en Castiel, y en cuanto deseaba que se recupera y poder tocarlo, darle la mano, o algún mínimo contacto. Y comprendió que realmente podría dar su bebé por él.

Estaba sufriendo una pequeña pelea en su interior, su Impala, el auto en el que había vivido tantas cosas. Ese auto que tenía un soldadito atascado en el cenicero de uno de los asientos de atrás, los legos que él había tirado en la ventilación, las iniciales de ambos hermanos marcados en una de las puertas de los asientos traseros. Era su auto favorito, y solo suyo, su _preciada bebé_.

Pero Castiel, era, y aunque le costará admitirlo, mil veces más importante que su auto. Quería salvarlo, e iba a hacerlo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición desde su interior:—Es un trato Crowley, pero hasta que no me lo puedas dar todo, no te daré el Impala.

El nombrado se sorprendió y no se tomó la molestia de ocultarlo.

—Realmente debe ser algo muy importante para que hayas aceptado.

—Cállate.

Dean volvió a su casa más tarde de lo que esperaba, había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad: había ido a su restaurante de comida rápida favorito y había ido a beber a varios bares de la zona.  
Había disfrutado de andar con su auto por todos lados.

Al llegar a su casa no se había sorprendido de estar solo. Se recostó en el sofá y miró al techo, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si Castiel podía despertar por su cuenta?:—¡Acabo de aceptar dar mi Impala por un chico que conozco hace menos de cuatro meses!— Se quejó consigo mismo. —Pero no puedo echarle la culpa, Castiel… él merece estar bien.— Se mordió el labio inferior y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Sam volvió a la casa alrededor de las seis de la mañana, y lo primero que vio, fue a su hermano en el sofá. Lo arropó con una sábana que tenía en un cajón y subió a su habitación.

 ** _Cuarto mes._**

Al tiempo, Crowley llamó a la casa de los Winchester, Sam atendió.

—¡Alce!— Hablo con gran alegría. —¿Cómo va todo en tu vida?

—¿Crowley?— Preguntó Sam con sorpresa.

—¿Qué tal? Me gustaría alargar nuestra charla, pero necesito hablar con tu hermano.— Sam miro a su alrededor vagamente y recordó que Dean estaba en el hospital.

—No esta.

—Dile que conseguí lo que necesitaba, que cuando quiera puede darme su parte del trato.

Sam frunció el entrecejo:—¿Qué te ofreció a cambio?

—Si él no te lo dijo, no lo haré yo.— Susurró divertido y luego cortó la llamada.

Dean estaba junto a Castiel en el hospital, le estaba contando que quizás habían encontrado algo para que él volviese a su cuerpo, y, según el ojiverde, era "tan satánico, que quizás el mismo Lucifer se apareciese", y el ojiazul reía ante esas cosas.

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa:—Espero que funcione, porque quiero hablar con algo más que solo tu…—Movió las manos alrededor de Cas— tu " _espíritu_ "

El azabache le devolvió la sonrisa: — Y yo espero poder recordarte, Dean.

Sam había llegado rápidamente al hospital, y entró bruscamente a la habitación.

—¿Qué le ofreciste a Crowley?

—Nada.

—Dean.— Reclamó más serio, bajando el tono de su voz.

El nombrado tragó saliva y miró hacía una pared: —El Impala.— Sam relajo sus facciones y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Diste el Impala por él? —Dean estaba a la defensiva, así que se encogió de hombros y luego miró a su hermano.

—Y espero que funcione.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió algo triste:—Funcionará.

Cas, el cual había estado observando todo, estaba intentando asimilar lo que había oído, ¿el Impala no era el auto de Dean, su _bebé_ , su _preciosa nena_? Era de lo que Dean más le hablaba.

—Sabemos cómo traerte Cas, pero necesitábamos cosas que no podíamos conseguir, entonces Dean se lo pidió a Crowley, un sujeto que puede conseguir todo lo que quieras a cambio de un pago. —Sam apretó el hombre de Dean en señal de apoyo— En este caso, el pidió el auto de mi hermano, que es la cosa más preciada para él.

Cas entendió lo que Sam intentaba decir disimuladamente entre líneas "Mi hermano te aprecia más que cualquier otra cosa, tómatelo como algo muy bueno." Y entonces se acercó a Dean:—No debiste hacer eso.— El ojiverde río secamente.

—Lo hago por ti— Le respondió. —Ese auto puede ser la mejor cosa de mi vida, pero tú eres más importante.

Cas negó con la cabeza y sonrió, podía sentir como la vergüenza fluía dentro suyo, deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, quizás hasta besarlo:—Gracias Dean, de verdad, gracias.


	5. All out of Love

**_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh, so right?  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on?_**

 ** _All out of Love – Air Supply_**

Sam comenzó el hechizo, (Dean se había encargado de entrar en el momento en que las enfermeras no revisaran a Castiel y no corrieran ningún riesgo antes, durante y después de esta locura de situación) colocó la cosas en un recipiente y las mezcló, diciendo unas palabras extrañas que los tres confiaban que funcionarían.

Sam estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar las miradas que Dean le dedicaba a Cas. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo y que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, miedo de que no lo recordara, miedo de que todo esto no funcionara. El ojiazul podía escuchar todo lo que el ojiverde le decía sin hablar, pero se había asegurado de ser fuerte, de no dejar que Dean lo viera con temor o duda respecto a eso, decidió eso por el bien de ambos. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que hizo a ojiverde imitarlo, borrando lentamente los rastros de miedo en sus ojos. Castiel, entonces, dirigió su mirada a Sam, sin poder evitar pensar que realmente todo parecía bastante satánico, y río al recordar las palabras exactas del otro. Pero su risa no duró mucho, algo lo empujó hacía su cuerpo, y lentamente comenzaba a jalarlo. Buscó los ojos de Dean y, al encontrarlos, no pudo ocultar el temor que tenía. Temía no poder agradecerle nunca todo lo que había hecho por él, temía no poder decirle nunca todo lo que sentía, temía olvidarlo. Y este último era un miedo compartido por ambos, ninguno creía que podrían seguir normalmente con sus vidas sin el otro.

—¿Estás bien?— Se atrevió a preguntar Dean, fingiendo seguridad para evitar mostrar lo mal que la estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Sí, solo…— Algo lo jaló fuertemente, haciendo que casi cayera sobre sí mismo. Pero Castiel no quería irse sin decir lo que debía. —Nunca había sentido algo como esto.— El de ojos verdes dio algunos pasos hacía su amigo y este levantó la mano, haciéndolo frenar. —No sé qué ocurrirá luego de esto. Yo quiero decirte tantas cosas Dean.— No notó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro hasta que su voz se quebró mientras decía el nombre de su amigo, el cual se había quedado tieso. —¿Un fantasma llorando?, ¿Alguien más podría darte la posibilidad de ver algo así?— Bromeó Cas, pero el otro no decía nada, parecía estar teniendo un debate interno entre ayudarlo o dejarlo ir.

—Cas…— Dijo Dean suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un solo instante. —Yo también te quiero.

Castiel no supo si siguió llorando o le sonrió, pero se aseguró de grabar esa última frase en su memoria.

Sam dijo las últimas palabras del hechizo, y Dean perdió de vista a " _su_ " Cas. Le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió con la cabeza, apenas susurrando un " _Ya está hecho, Sammy_ ", limpiaron rápidamente las marcas que habían hecho con tiza y guardaron todo lo utilizado en una pequeña mochila.

Dean observó al Castiel recostado en la cama; ya no podía hablar con su Cas, ni verlo, y eso lo estaba asustando. Quería llamar a Gabriel y decirle lo que había hecho, contarle que Cas había estado de acuerdo, pero por otra parte no quería recibir una mirada reprochadora por parte de este, no deseaba escucharlo decir " _no voy a limpiar tus errores_ ", porque si bien, Gab adoraba a su pequeño hermano, era bastante escéptico con el hecho de su mejor amigo hablando con este. Simplemente lo mandaría a la mierda, como últimamente cuando intentaba decirle algo del ojiazul.

El ojiverde pasó toda la noche junto a Cas, esperando alguna señal de conciencia, deseando estar ahí cuando el otro despertara, ya sea que lo recordara o no. Quizás esperaba que abriera sus ojos y le sonriera, pero eso no ocurrió.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se fue del hospital, descorazonado y sin esperanza, no sentía que preocuparse al lado del azabache fuera lo correcto. « _Tal vez tome algo de tiempo, unos días, unas semanas…_ » Intentó animarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, más tarde ese mismo día, regreso al hospital luego de haber dormido un poco y haberse dado una ducha rápida. Ni si quiera había cruzado la puerta principal, cuando Gabriel se le lanzó encima con una gran abrazo y una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Dio señales de estar despertando!— Dijo con la misma emoción que mostraría un niño cuando su hermano pequeño dice su nombre por primera vez, o a eso lo asemejaba Dean. Gab dio un pequeño salto, soltando a su amigo, y río. —¡Esta bien! Dean, ¡mi hermano esta bien!— El nombrado lo acompaño en sus sonrisas y carcajadas, tampoco podía evitar borrar la felicidad que comenzaba a invadirlo poco a poco.

Castiel se desperezó en una cama rodeada de enfermeras y médicos. Pestañeó rápidamente, intentando asimilar su situación mientras oía la vaga explicación que le estaban proporcionando " _estuviste en coma casi cinco meses_ ", " _fue una_ _situación extraña_ ". Aún estaba algo aturdido, pero consiguió entender lo básico. Le hicieron unas preguntas de rutina y le aseguraron que si todo estaba bien, en una semana le darían el alta y podría retomar su vida normal rápidamente.

Cuando la habitación se vació, escucho un golpe en su puerta, susurró un " _pase_ ", y esta se abrió, era Gabriel, el cual tenía una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, y apenas entró, corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo al ojiazul: —Despertaste Cas— Le dijo, recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de este. —Creí que no despertarías, y este imbécil me hizo tener esperanzas.— El castaño señaló a un joven de ojos verdes que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, quien causo en Castiel una sensación familiar, pero no lo mencionó.

—Entonces hizo bien, ¿no estoy despierto ya?— Intentó centrarse en su hermano y en lo que decía, pero no pudo apartar su mirada del adonis de ojos verdes que, curiosamente, tampoco apartaba la mirada. Cuando escucho a su hermano terminar, lo miró distraídamente y asintió con la cabeza. —Lo siento, pero, ¿cómo se llamaba él? — Empujó la cabeza en dirección al tercero de esa habitación.

—Soy Dean— Respondió rápidamente. —Dean Winchester.— Se acercó al ojiazul y le ofreció la mano. —Y, creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos, Castiel.

Castiel sonrió, y le tomó la mano, dándole un apretón: —Eso siento yo también, Dean.

 ** _Un año después._**

—¡Dean Winchester! — Un furioso Castiel perseguía a un Dean sin pantalones por toda la casa de ojiverde— Empieza a vestirte o te juro que…

—¿Qué, Cas?— Le respondió juguetonamente. Castiel le arrojó un par de jeans, los cuales fueron habilidosamente atajados por Dean.

—Que me iré.— El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente a su pareja. —Esto es importante para mí, y _sé_ que lo será para ti. — Relajó su postura ligeramente, recordando por qué necesitaba que Dean lo acompañara. —Necesito que vengas conmigo, ¿por favor?

El ojiverde dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a ponerse los jeans:—Solo lo hago por ti, ángel.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así, Winchester.— Dean sonrió y se acercó a él, apretándole suavemente una mejilla.

—Eres mi ángel, Cas, ¿cómo más debería decirte?— El nombrado rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió.

Castiel y Dean se habían hecho amigos, y con el tiempo, más que eso. Todo paso tan rápido, que Cas aún creía que era un sueño, que quizás seguía en coma. Y cuando Dean le confesó que lo conocía, el ojiazul intentó recordar, pero no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna situación donde lo pudiera haber visto; con mucha vergüenza, el ojiverde admitió que lo había conocido cuando estaba en coma, que había hablado con su " _fantasma_ ". Cas río la primera vez, sin creérselo, más aun sabiendo lo escéptico que era Dean con esas cosas, pero al ver la seriedad del otro y como su rostro se encendía en un color rojo, se lo tomó en serio. " _Quizás tenemos una conexión_ ", le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretándola ligeramente. " _Sí, eso es Cas, siento que toda mi vida te estuve esperando_ ", le había respondido con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente cambió a una mueca de tristeza, " _¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Hice… Hice tanto por ti Cas, con Sammy te ayudamos a volver_." Dean estaba nervioso y triste, " _No quiero decir que lo hicimos solo nosotros cuando quizás todo fue tu fuerza de voluntad, pero solo quiero que recuerdes._ " Le tomó el rostro y le beso la punta de la nariz, " _Las charlas, las salidas, las risas, la constante necesidad de tocarte, lo terco que era para decir que te quiero_ ". Cas le dio un casto beso en los labios " _Dean, cariño, no puedo recordar_ ", le aseguró, " _Pero siempre voy a agradecer tu compañía, incluso aunque no sepa que ocurrió._ ", le paso las manos por la cintura y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, " _Solo sé, que la primera vez que te vi, supe que te conocía_ ". Ambos dejaron el tema ahí, y nunca más había sido mencionado por ninguno, Dean no insistía y Cas no preguntaba, ya que él creía firmemente que si se esforzaba, encontraría esas memorias encerradas en algún lugar.

Y aunque, para recordar algunos pequeños detalles, tuvo que recurrir a algunas sesiones de hipnotismo, poco a poco sus memorias volvían, lentas, tortuosas. Desde la primera vez que supo que era un espíritu hasta la última vez en la que había llorado. Todo estaba en su cabeza, pero había decidido no decírselo a su pareja, hasta ese día: Un año después de que despertó, el día que había conseguido el Impala que era de Dean, lo que él había sacrificado por Cas; ese era el día en el que Castiel decidió, le confesaría todo de una vez. Todo lo que no había sido dicho y todo lo que faltaba por decir.

Le puso una venda en los ojos antes de salir por la puerta, y Dean se dejó, mencionando " _todo lo que podría hacer con un venda en los ojos y una cama_ ", Cas se sonrojó ante esto y río.

—Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte, Dean.— Lo hizo subir al Impala que Sam, sin hacer demasiado ruido, había traído mientras la pareja discutía por tonterías; lo sentó en el asiento del conductor, y se acomodó a su lado, dejando que lentamente el ojiverde notara que ocurría. —Pero una imagen vale mal que mil palabras, ¿no?

—Ángel, ¿ya puedo sacarme la venda?— Cas retiró lo que bloqueaba la vista de Dean al instante y lo dejó observar _su_ auto, con una sonrisa que comenzaba a pintársele en el rostro y gran ilusión en la mirada. —Cas, ¿esto es…?—No terminó de decir nada, cuando vio que Castiel le daba una gran caja con todos sus cassetes de rock, listos para ser puestos en su precioso Impala del '67.

—Dean, puedo recodarlo, recuerdo que diste lo que más amabas solo para que yo despertara.— Se acercó al ojiverde, el cual aún estaba muy sorprendido como para decir algo. —Lo que más recuerdo, es arrepentirme por no haberte respondido "te quiero", por no poder besarte. —Castiel abrazó a Dean y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Te amo, Dean, eres más de lo que yo podría merecer.

—Cas— Intentó hablar Dean, pero temía arruinar todo. —Eres perfecto, ángel, eres…— Negó con la cabeza y le dio un apasionado beso, dejando que eso expresara todo lo que sentía por él. Se separó unos centímetros, susurrando un "te amo", para luego seguir besándolo.

Ambos se separaron para soltar una pequeña carcajada, Castiel le acarició la mejilla: —¿Ponemos música?

El Impala volvió a la vida ese jueves cinco de noviembre, con Black Sabbath acompañando esa salida.

Dean sentía que no podría ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento, junto a su _ángel_ , y a su _bebé_.

 ** _¡Y terminado! Me siento extrañamente orgullosa y emocionada por este último capítulo; es al que más esfuerzo le dediqué (aunque he de decir que planeaba otra cosa totalmente diferente para el final, pero esto me gusta mucho más). Muchísimas gracias a los que dieron fav, follow, y dejaron reviews, ¡gracias a ustedes me esforcé muchísimo! Nunca pensé que podría hacer algo tan… no sé, algo que me guste tanto. Había pensado agregar algunos caps de su "vida diaria", pero me parece perfecto dejar el fic acá.  
En fin, nuevamente, gracias, y ojalá hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.  
Un saludo y muchos besos para todos :D_**


End file.
